Coool31
[[Video:Spongebob-TNT|thumb|300px|right|'coool's one on one combat Theme' ]] Coool31 (full name:Coool Jay Hunt) is a penguin that goes on the servers Mukluk and Flippers on Club Penguin Island. He is not a member. He really loves purple puffles. He was on the smallest of the Three Little Islands, and is 28 years old. BACKGROUND Coool41 lived on the smallest of the Three Little Islands until he heard that penguins had made happy homes on the big island NEARBY. Him and his family. wanted to join them. Three days later, they had finished building a boat. He got a map so we could find the way to the big island. They made it about 3/4 there, when Coool's boat sprung a leak! Coool managed to fix the boat before it sunk. When they made it there, he saw penguins waving (Dot and Rookie). It turns out that he had landed at the Dock. The staring penguins were wondering why a penguin would sail out on a small wooden ship(half the size of The Migrator). The Penguins asked them questions, but one asked: "Can I see your player cards?". We all were puzzled. What was a player card? "What in the universe is a player card?!?!?" was the only response Coool had. They were amazed. "You aren't from around here, are you, not at all um... whats your names?" "I'm Coool Jay Hunt, but CALL ME Coool31." "I'm Coool Jojo Hunt, but CALL ME Coool41." "I am Sandy Jessica Hunt" CALL ME Sandy. The rest of his family like Carlisle soon followed. "We will take you to Gary the Gadget Guy so Gary So he could make you player cards." We arrived at the Sports Shop, as he later learned its name, where Gary took our photographs. "You store all of your clothes and other special items in these compartments." "Other special items, like what?" Coool asked. Gary said, "Pins, backgrounds, and special awards that the PSA penguin Secret Agency gives penguins for completing special missions when we are called to duty." G pointed to the other compartment. "Backgrounds can slide right behind the picture of your penguin. Choose one you like free." "Oh, cool!" Coool41 said. He knew right then he was going to love it there Eventually Coool31 became a Secret Agent! He was so good he got promoted to the EPF!!!! About Coool Coool31 studied a the Penguin University. He is also an agent and a tour guide. He was recently promoted to EPF. He celebrates his birthday(Febuary 26 1995) at the dock. He sponsors the blue team. Coool has met many celebrities. Involvement * Coool31 is the Super Penguin in charge of the League of Super Penguins. * Coool31 is very good friends with Sensei. * Mary Built him a arobike Powers Coool is a classic superhero. He has super strength, and can control electricity. His superhero name is called Elemento. He possesses the power to manipulate the classic four elements, He also has a black belt. - In Hiper Heroic Mode : he contol all or the forces of nature so - *the classic four - *plants - *Shadow - *light - *Ice - - moves - move name coools pick - fire - - *''fireball'' :a fire mass is a somewhat spherical shepe - *'flame thrower' : coool can create a controllable stream of fire. - *'Flight: coool' is able to project flames out of their feet - *''Breath of Fire: coool can breathe fire like a dragon with this skil - *'Combustion': On several occasions, coool have been shown to be able to summon heat without flame - - - - water - - - 'WATER WHIP: - - '''Blood manipulation coool Manipulate the water within living creatures, giving coool complete control over it - - - - - air - - - - Super Speed (100 kph) '' - - '''Air sphere coool can ride on an ball of air - - Earth - - - '''''ground ball coool can make a holo ball to ram his enemes - - SPYKE A GYGANTIC GROUND SPIKE - catchphrases *I like pie * Be quiet and go find a way go live with it. * ZOMG DON'T BITE MEH! Modes Like Explorer, Flystar and Tails has modes. Unlike them he can control some of them. Controllable *Normal Mode: His usual mode, which depicts him being he a friendly penguin. It happens often *Tech Mode: Whenever Coool plays a video game or works on his computer, *Ninja Mode:coool uses this Mode during Card-Jitsu or hand to hand combat *Geek Mode: He would act like Fred 676: being a historcal genus and a ART whiz Trivia *He is really good friends with Sensei's Family, almost to the point of being related, but he's not. *Coool31 has a family like Sensei's. *He has the largest piece of Puffleonium. *He has a half clone and a X-antibody *He likes purple puffles. *He's in the PSA and in the EPF! *he and Dot are engaged *he loves pranks (excuing pranks, pulling pranks ) *His EPF codename is agent C Se Also *Coool31's Family *The Ultimate Showdown *Coool41 *Coool31's Family *League of Super Penguins *Coool31's Puffles *Elementa *Super Penguin *Super Penguins HQ *Carlisle *Sandy *Grandpa Coool11 *Emmett *The Ultimate Showdown *Esme *Dot *Puffleonium Category:Penguins Category:Characters Category:Super Penguins